Randy Cunningham
Randall "Randy" Cunningham is a 9th grade student, Norrisville Ninja at Norrisville High, and the protagonist of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Personality Randy is an average high schooler who tries to fit in and be cool. There are many times where he tries doing risky things that could possibly get him into a lot of trouble, like busting Bash's party (House of 1,000 Boogers), spitting into a volcano (Monster Dump), and using the Ninja powers to fix a science project (Dawn of the Driscoll). Often he forgets that his actions have consequences, which can accidentally or purposely result in major problems for himself and the people around him. As time goes on, though, he realizes when the situation is his fault, and takes responsibility to fix it as much as possible. He is apparently not very smart as seen in especially science class, or he could just be lazy. Despite his ignorance, he is quick-witted in ninja situations, creating techniques, and normal life situations. He can be inconsiderate, impatient, and a bit bossy like his attitude with the Nomicon, but is a loyal friend and has the heart of a hero, the perfect ideals of a Ninja. He also keeps his promises, for example, when Howard asked him to promise to stay in the locker for 10 seconds and he did even though Howard farts and closes the locker door. Howard can be troublesome and rude, but fortunately Randy is usually forgiving with Howard's actions. He can treat Howard unfairly or uncaring at times, like saying Howard didn't have any understanding of having a duty, but he does his best to make it up, and works hard at balancing their friendship and his job as the Ninja. When Randy gained the mask and became the Ninja, he thought it was butt-kicking and hitting, but discovers it is very hard fighting against robots and monsters, and soon gets used to it. He becomes quite serious with the job, which strains and sometimes nearly breaks his friendship with Howard. Ever since he became the Ninja, he becomes more mature bit by bit in each episode with the proverbs he learns and understands from the Nomicon. Appearance Physical Appearance Randy is very slim built compared to his best friend Howard. Randy is also somewhat taller. He has natural tyrian purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. Comparing his appearances without a shirt in "Got Stank" and "Ninja Camp", he seems to have gained some muscle, probably because of his ninja duties. Clothing Randy is always (except as ninja) seen wearing a red McTop with a white line that curls up to form the same symbol which is found on the cover of the NinjaNomicon and the Ninja Suit. He also has a grey McHoodie that has wavy sleeves and pockets. He wears black McSkinnies that fit very well with the rest of his outfit. He is seen wearing purple zip-up McKicks. Notable Possessions Ninja Suit The Ninja Suit is the suit that possess all the power that Randy uses to defeat robots and stanked students. Before Randy relieved the suit by Previous Ninja he knew almost everything about it because he was a big fan of the ninja. NinjaNomicon The NinjaNomicon is Randy's guide to everything about being the ninja. When he first received it he was unsure of its worth, but he quickly learned always to trust and respect it. The only disagreement Randy has with it is regarding Howard. The NinjaNomicon suggests that the ninja should not have a friend. When it glows or when Randy is in a situation, The NinjaNomicon offers advice or proverbs which Randy usually does not understand immediately, but later see what it means. McFist Industries' Products As Randy states "We are McFist men from head to toe". Randy may be such a big fan of the products either because it's just popular, or that he finds that there's something good about it. In McFists of Fury he stated that as the ninja he is boycotting the merchandise but as Randy he will be first in line to buy it. Grave Puncher Series Randy is a big fan of Grave Puncher. He has posters of it covering all of the walls in his room. He and Howard completed the first three games together and were working on the fourth. Schooling English Language Arts Not much is known about his relationship to writing. The only time he is seen in ELA is in "Last Stall on the Left", where he gets a B for his torn-up piece of paper because he used a good metaphor. His ELA teacher is Mr. Bannister, who may give him a hard time. Science Randy is said to be failing science in the episode Attack of the Killer Potatoes. He seems to be getting bad grades in science for all the different projects they do. Mrs. Driscoll, his science teacher also sees him as a naughty student which may lower his effort grade. He does not actually seem to have a hard time with science, but he is just too lazy to work hard for a good grade. Physical Education Randy may not have too much trouble with gym, but his gym teacher Coach Green has a harsh and crazed way of teaching which certainly scares him. Spanish Randy does not do very well in Spanish because the only words he knows are foods such as: agua (water), taco, quesadilla, salsa, habanero, burrito, and tortilla. Thoughts ''Dream''s Randy dreams about normal things like being popular, everyone knowing his name, and looking brave. Opinions 'Toward School' Randy finds himself bored in class, but most likely enjoys the social parts and field trips. 'Toward Being the Ninja' Randy thinks of it as awesome in the beginning, but quickly learned that it was not an easy task. For Randy it is hard for him to still be friends with Howard because of his task. 'Towards Bullying' Randy does not show signs of any form of hatred towards it, but simply takes it as a normal thing that happens all the time. He thinks Bash is a schoob, but he doesn't want him to find out. 'Toward Romance' Randy doesn't seem to think much about romance, probably in part due to being busy as a best friend, a student, and the Ninja. In "Sorcerer in Love", he pretends to be concerned that he and Howard didn't have dates, which ends with them laughing about it. Sometimes, he even finds it horrific. For example, in "Stank'd to the Future", when Dickie and Miss Zingwald kissed, Randy shows disgust and leaves. Mrs. Driscoll's love towards the bones of Mr. Driscoll also creeps him out. On occasions, he has flirted with other girls, like Theresa and Debbie in "Night of the Living McFizzles", and girls he passed by in "Viva El Nomicon". However, Randy has shown interest in a few girls so far. During "Sorcerer in Love", he was attracted to Amanda because of her beauty. Later, though, he discovers she's the Sorceress and that she was using magic to control the boys of the school. Sometimes, whenever Theresa is around, Randy shows signs of having feelings for her, like in "Night of the Living McFizzles", "Der Monster Klub" and "The Ninja Identity". He thinks she's attractive and good-smelling, and rarely treats her badly. In "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge" he blushes when she grabbed his hand and allows her to hold his hand for a certain amount of time. In "Shloomp! There It Is!", Randy is shown to be well aware of the fact that Theresa likes him, evidenced by the fact that he immediately knows how to destank her by apologizing and giving her bouquet of roses (indirectly as the Ninja). Besides that moment, he hasn't done anything else with his crush on her yet. Habits Talking While talking, he uses a lot of supposed slang (made up for the show), some of which include wonk, what the juice, bruce, the cheese, shnasty, etc. Diet For breakfast he eats McFistios and for lunch he eats the cafeteria food at Norrisville High. McIndustries Merchandise He often uses MicFist's products from McIndustries like McKicks, McTighties, McTops, McSkinnies, McHoodies and even McFistios. Relationships Howard Wienerman Randy and Howard are best friends. Randy ends up telling Howard about his secret ninja identity somewhat by accident in the first episode. Although the NinjaNomicon tells Randy that the ninja shouldn't have a friend, Randy does not listen. The two friends do have some fights but no matter what the condition they seem to forgive each other. It always seems to be Randy who does something wrong, like in Monster Drill when he laughs at Howard, or in 30 Seconds to Math when he keeps on being the ninja and leaving Howard to fight the Robo-Apes. It is shown that Randy cares for his best friend very much, risking his life in one occassion (Ninja Camp) and sacraficing the Ninja Mask in order to save Howard from the Tengu (Evil Spirit Week). Mrs. Marlene Driscoll Mrs. Marlene Driscoll never really notices Randy, but she keeps on failing him, and she does not seem the least bit concerned about his class average, which suggests that she is not a very good teacher. Yet in the episode "Monster Dump", she pairs Randy up with Bucky to make sure he doesn't go to the volcano. In "Dawn of the Driscoll", Randy accidentally revives Marlene's husband Jerry Driscoll. After Randy returns her husband to normal, she gives Randy and Howard a C after Mr. Driscoll nearly kills Howard. Randy seems to see Mrs. Driscoll a little crazy and freaks out every time she and Mr. Driscoll's skeleton kiss. Julian In the episode, The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note, Randy has sympathy for Julian and teams up with him to get the note. Otherwise, Randy feels that Julian is creepy, and he is not the only one to think that. Bucky Hensletter In the episode, Monster Dump, Randy is paired with Bucky by Mrs. Driscoll. He persuades Bucky to go with him to the volcano, where he can find undiscovered types of silt. Bucky falls for the idea but later discovers that Randy was just using him to achieve his goal of spitting into the volcano. He apologizes to him but Bucky leaves with Flute Girl and Howard. The three of them are later captured by the mutated monster thrown inside the volcano by Jean Lavine. As the ninja, randy saves Bucky and prevents them from getting a detention by showing up in the bus before his name is called for attendance. However, in Attack of the Killer Potatoes, Randy calls Bucky a brown noser for laughing at Mrs. Driscoll's puns about their grades. Flute Girl Flute Girl does not think that Randy and Howard are very smart. She called them idiots after they spit into the volcano and took a picture of the event. She was also saved by the ninja when they were captured by the monster in Monster Dump and thanked him for the rescue. In "McFists of Fury", she got annoyed that Randy and Howard didn't know Brawn Brickwall's name in the History Pavillion. He also saved Princess Tootie (Flute Girl's instrument) after monster Bucky who was stanked by the Sorcerer threw it at the ninja. Hannibal McFist McFist was originally Randy's hero and idol. Unfortunately in McFists of Fury he found out that his role model was actually responsible for the robots that tried to get rid of the ninja. He did not expose McFists' dark secret to the public, possibly fearing that no one would believe him. He said that as the ninja he is boycotting buying McFist's products, but as Randy Cunningham he will still be first in line to get them. Randy seems to be nervous when meeting Hannibal out of his Ninja attire and often strings large suspicious sentences together if he has to talk to him, despite the fact that he still thought that McFist's stuff was cool. Willem Viceroy Viceroy is the one responsible for making the robots that attack the ninja. Despite that fact, Randy helps Viceroy on occasion and the other way around. In Monster Dump, he saved Viceroy's pet Nicholas in exchange for Viceroy to take a vacation from helping McFist try to destroy him. In Dawn of the Driscoll, Randy used Viceroy to help him defeat Jerry Driscoll before he could destroy the world. Randy was somewhat annoyed that Howard dressed up as Willem Viceroy instead of dressing up as the first half of the cow, which Viceroy found amusing. Heidi Wienerman Heidi is Randy's best friend's sister. He got upset when she didn't remember his name properly after he and Howard agreed to judge the talent show in "So U Think U Can Stank". He stated that he has known her his entire life. He probably noticed that it is best if she doesn't notice him, since if she found out that he is the ninja she would most likely reveal that on her show, like in "Gossip Boy" when Howard almost told her that Randy was the ninja. He also spat his drink on her and she didn't get angry or perhaps didn't even notice. In the episode "30 Seconds to Math", he gave her the guitar Robo-Apes stole from her and left Howard by being the ninja right before their performance in order to help her. Heidi attempts to keep Randy and Howard inside the house during Grave Puncher: The Movie! and later gets the blame when trying to explain the situation. Feeling guilt, Randy takes the blame on to Howard and himself, earning respect for Randy from Heidi, but she still manages to deliberately mispronounce his name, much to his annoyance. The Sorcerer Randy did not know about the Sorcerer's existence until the NinjaNomicon explained it to him in "So U Think U Can Stank". The only relationship Randy really has with the Sorcerer is being the villain's arch-enemy. He has not yet seen him on the show but encountered his Stank many times and even tried chasing the stank but failed because the pipe is quite small. They finally meet face-to-face (but not in person) in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon". Theresa Fowler Randy, who usually doesn't care much about romance, seems to have a crush on Theresa whenever she's around, treating her with kindness and respect. Although his crush on Theresa isn't as huge as her crush is on him, Randy seems to be aware of her feelings, and does genuinely care about her. In "So U Think U Can Stank", Randy destanks Theresa, assuring her that everything is going to be alright afterwards. He wants her to see him in good light, and either blushes or reacts with surprise when she grabs his hand, so having to tell her that he's not a hero in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge" frustrates him, even though he knows it's the only way for her to let go of his hand. To destank her, Randy, as the Ninja, apologizes for ignoring her and flirting with Heidi (while his body was under NomiRandy's control) and gives her flowers in "Shloomp! There It Is!". Debbie Kang Randy tried to impress Debbie and Theresa by saying that he was not scared during the Whoopee World Frightacular. She seemed embarrassed to ask him if he could walk them home and Randy said that he would be delighted. She also ended up holding his hand when she got frightened. She developed a temporary crush on Randy, but quickly recovered by the next episode. In "Viva El Nomicon", she was shown to be annoyed by the fact that Randy and Howard didn't know proper Spanish during class. Randy, as the ninja, asked for her help when he needed to defeat a Mexican Death Bear, which was attacking the school. Coach Green Coach Green is Randy's physical education teacher. He somewhat frightens Randy with his crazy and dangerous ideas of improving gym class and making it more fun. Due to this Randy joins Julian and Howard on an adventure for the golden doctor's note in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note" to excuse himself from participating in the physical activities. Randy seems to be athletic, partly due to being the Ninja, but is often shown to be terrified of Coach Green's crazy plans. Fighting Style as the Ninja Not much about Randy's fighting style is known, but there are clues hinting that he might be a free style fighter, using almost everything around for his own advantage in battle, like using a shovel to hit the robot and using the force of a new robot to counter the killer potatoes in "Attack of the Killer Potatoes". He also use bells to fight Bucky Hensletter in "Got Stank". He heated a Robo-Ape using a convenient microwave option for Robo-Apes in "Gossip Boy". Randy also has many Ninja weapons in his arsenal, including the Ninja Sword, smoke-bombs, chain sickles, and many others. His scarf has proven to be a helpful object as well, good for grabbing objects. Although ninjas are known to use stealth for their advantage, Randy doesn't seem to use this skill much, but has proven to be able to do it. The Nomicon holds a section of "Forbidden Knowledge of the Shadow Warrior", which holds the ability of the art of healing, which Randy learned in "Dawn of the Driscoll", and possible future skills like the art of flying, the art of telepathy, and the art of invisibility. After Randy threw the Ninja Mask in a fire to save Howard from the Tengu, he gained Ninja Rage, which he can now use fire-based powers like the Tengu Fireball. The online game Punchocalypse also has a Cold Ninja Rage, so it can be assumed that Randy might earn this skill eventually. Intelligence Randy is at least intelligent and clever enough to figure out what meaning lies behind the advice of the Nomicon, in part to his ability to figure out riddles. Many times, though, he has proven to think of plans and actions on his own whether he's fighting or trying to achieve something, like defeating the Blob Monster with lava from a volcano, stopping zombies by starting a vomit chain reaction, and even shooting a clock with a pencil eraser to change the time. Not always are his choices and actions the wisest, however, and sometimes he can cause greater problems, varying from on accident to on purpose. His grades in school are not very high, but it may be because he is lazy and doesn't care, or just not good in those subjects. Gallery Trivia *Originally, Randy was supposed to be a ginger, as seen on the show's Tumblr. *He and Howard have appeared in every episode. *He can play the key-tar as seen in "30 Seconds to Math". *He claims to be good in solving riddles and was able to solve the puzzle leading to the doctor's notes in "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note". *Apparently he has a shnasty zone where he has sights in his head he wishes to get rid of (as of "Gossip Boy"). *He lives in a suburban house in Norrisville. *Only his room, Bucky's, and Howard's have been seen on the show so far. *The last name Cunningham most popular in London, England. *Either he or Howard has an extra nipple as stated in "30 Seconds to Math". *In "Monster Drill" he learned how to respect others and do the "Air Fist" properly. *He was first seen wearing a suit in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch". *The first time he used the Ninja Rage was in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch". *He can write in cursive. *A lot of the fans think Randy, Danny from Danny Phantom and Jake from American Dragon: Jake Long are alike and have many things in common like dark, spiky hair, only their friends and some family knowing about their alter ego, fighting evil, and usually NOT being the popular kids in school. Because of this, a lot of fans wrote fanfictions and drew fanart that included all three of them and called them the "Secret Trio". *As revealed by Julian, Randy's real name is Randall. Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Heroes Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:American characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Singing Characters